ABSTRACT The Administrative Core implements the vision and mission of the strategic plan for CHIPTS by coordinating the Center's scientific agenda and fostering multidisciplinary collaboration among its members, affiliates and stakeholders. The Administrative Core helps to unite seasoned researchers from medicine and behavioral science to drive innovation and impact in the design, conduct and evaluation of cutting edge HIV prevention research and policy impacts in key populations who live with HIV/AIDS or are at high-risk, especially those who face problems with access and adherence to combination HIV prevention and treatment. The Administrative Core ensures sound oversight of the high impact science, network, and capacity building activities conducted by CHIPTS scientists domestically and internationally. It supports administrative, operational and dissemination functions of CHIPTS and leads strategic investments in new research areas. Its three specific aims are: (1) SCIENCE: To guide scientific consultation and leadership with CHIPTS scientists; convene CHIPTS scientists to promote collaborative and multidisciplinary work; conduct strategic planning efforts and implement its findings; ensure scientific accountability using a process of continuous quality improvement (CQI) and central management of center resources; (2) NETWORKING: To ensure consistent communication mechanisms and manage CHIPTS' internal and external networking activities, including logistical support across Cores, collaborating institutions and at center-related events; and, (3) CAPACITY BUILDING: To expand and improve CHIPTS' mentoring and teaching activities across all career levels and improve capacity for implementing high impact HIV prevention and treatment developments by training key community partners and stakeholders. The Administrative Core consists of the: (1) Senior Leadership Team (CHIPTS Director Steve Shoptaw, PhD, Co- Director Raphael Landovitz, MD, MSc, and Executive Director Uyen Kao, MPH); (2) CHIPTS Core Committee (which includes the Directors, Co-Directors, and Associate Directors of each Core); (3) Scientific and Community Advisory Boards; and (4) CHIPTS support staff. The Administrative Core also includes the Global HIV Prevention Strategies program, which is led by Thomas Coates, PhD and works across all Cores. The Core's activities are carried out by the Senior Leadership Team in conjunction with Core scientists and staff. Administrative Core services include: provision of scientific leadership, guidance, and support to all Cores; conduct of strategic planning and implementation; promotion of global HIV prevention science and mentorship, convening for Scientific and Community Advisory Boards; management of Center resources; implementation of a continuous quality improvement process; management of CHIPTS' internal and external communication activities, including the CHIPTS website; maintaining community collaborations and coordination of dissemination efforts.